


The Dragons' Perspective

by Pixial



Series: McHanzo Week 2017 [5]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Fluff, McHanzo Week, Noodle Dragons, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: A simple depiction of a quiet night before bedtime.





	The Dragons' Perspective

The revolver settled onto the rag-covered table with a muted thud, cleaned and oiled to its wielder’s satisfaction. Nearby, paper rustled with the turning of a page. Underneath it all was the sleepy drone of the ventilation system. On the bed, two pairs of ears swiveled lazily to catch each of these sounds as two pairs of jeweled eyes watched the room in a drowsy haze. The dragons liked these quiet, safe moments, tangled together in the presence of their master and his mate.

Their master turned a page again and pressed his lenses further up the bridge of his nose. One of the dragons, Denki as he was called by his master, lifted his head from the coils of translucent blue to chirp a question at him. Their master smiled-- an expression both dragons had once thought lost to the ravages of time and both of them blessed their master’s mate for its return-- and set his book against his chest to reach over and scratch Denki on the head for a brief moment.

Inju grumbled as the motion shifted their master’s thigh under the blankets (and subsequently under him) and rearranged himself to drape more comfortably over the end of the stump, ignoring his master’s soft chuckle.

Undeterred by his brother’s disapproval, Denki chirped again, this time aiming at his master’s mate. The large man paused in dealing with his weapon to aim a smile at the entwined dragons but made no move to approach. Denki made a second attempt, louder and resulting in Inju twitching his tail over his snout. Their master’s mate laughed.

“Darlin’, I think your noodles are sayin’ it’s bedtime.” His voice rumbled in the room, almost too loud in the relative silence.

Their master looked at his mate over the tops of his red-rimmed glasses. “Then come to bed.” 

His mate laughed again and stood, abandoning his gun on the table to ruffle the beards of the dragons, prompting a half-hearted, squeaking complaint from Inju. Denki wasted no time in slithering up to curl on his soft stomach, leaving his brother to coil more tightly on their master’s legs with a long-suffering sigh.

“Well, hey there, lil’ fella…” his master’s mate crooned, tickling his chin. “Wanted your bed, didn’t you?” Denki purred, seeing the treatment as his just tribute, though he didn’t argue when his master’s mate turned his affections to his master himself, pressing lips to his cheek. Denki huffed in satisfaction, sensing his job was done.

The dragons’ master removed his glasses set them aside with his book on the nightstand before turning the lamp off and returning the kiss with yet another smile. 

“Goodnight, Jesse.”

Their master’s mate turned off his own lamp and settled himself on the pillows. “G’night, Hanzo. See ya in the mornin’.”

Two sets of breathing echoed gently in the dark room, evening out into sleep. Somewhere a clock ticked away the night, and underneath it all, the drone of the ventilation system continued its endless work. Two pairs of ears flicked to catch these sounds as two pairs of jeweled eyes glowed in the darkness, watching their master sleep beside his mate, both of them happy, safe, and whole. The dragons sighed as one, laid their heads down to rest, and joined their mortals in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different. I wanted to try to get more of a feeling down that digging into a single character's head? And I think I might actually have accomplished that. Plus it's relaxing to try and write from the perspective of what I am pretty much basing off of my cats.


End file.
